


How About a Dance?

by SeaSparkle



Series: Allurance2k17 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ballroom, Dancing, F/M, Fancy Outfits, Fluffy, Paladins saving planets, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSparkle/pseuds/SeaSparkle
Summary: The planet they've just saves is very thankful. So thankful, they hold a ball.





	How About a Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I procrastinated AGAIN, ugh.
> 
> Allurance week day 4: Ball/Dance

The people of this planet were pretty cool, Lance decided. After they had kicked the galra to the curb, the people had decided to throw a party for them, and had even had fancy outfits made for all of them (color coordinated of course). 

And now here they were, in a fancy ball room of all things. Had he ever been in a proper ball room? Well, there was something similar on the castle ship... but it wasn't like this. Tall ceilings with what looked like hand painted scenery. Huge ceiling high windows with lavish doors that opened up to a beautiful terrace, which overlooked a masive fountain with glowing blue-green water and tons of little strange fish. The floors where a shinny purple stone that seemes to twinkle like the very stars themselves. It was like a movie, except Lance was in it.

It had been Lotor's idea to come here. He said that, while they might not be the best fighters, they were wealthy, and had plenty of resources. Not to mention they were very generous to their friends. That last part at least was proving to be true.

Lance looked down at his blue and red outfit. They insisted he wore both, since he was a master of both lions. He felt like they were missing the point, but he wasn't going to argue. The outfit looked great and well... if they wantes to see him as someone who could master two lions who was he to argue? It was a little true. He had flown two lions so far. He wouldn't say he'd mastered them but he's flown them.

He looked over at Lotor, who was talking with Hunk. For some reason Hunk actually liked the guy, and Lotor seemes rather fond of him. Lance was just glad he wasn't talking to Allura. He hated admitting he was jealous over Zarkon's son of all people, but her was. He didn't say anything to Allura about it though. Lotor would always talk about Altea with her, and she enjoyed their talks. She could relate to Lotor, and Lance didn't want to be that guy who tried to take that away from her just because Lotor was super good looking and charming.

"Quite the party. I haven't been to a proper ball since before... well, all of this." Allura said as she approached him. She wore a beautiful pink and blue dress. It did an amazing job of looking fancy and sophisticated while at the same time making him think of cotton candy.

"I've never been to one ever." Lance told her.

"You don't have them on earth?" She asked.

He shrugges, "We have dances and stuff, but it's not really the same. Mostly you just go and stand awkwardly by the wall, or dance the awkward middle schooler dance."

"What's a middle schooler dance?" She asked, confused.

"You don't even wanna know." He laughed, before looking out at the people again, " yeah. Balls kinda died out on earth. Which sucks cause this is awesome. I mean... dressing up in fancy clothes you'll probably never wear again and just dancing? It's a good way to escape. Forget your troubles for a while."

"Yeah." Allura agreed with a smile, before holding out her hand, "how about it?"

"How about what?"

She rolles her eyes, "A dance, Lance. How about a dance? We've been here all this time and you haven't asked your girlfriend to dance with you?"

He felt himself blush. Allura had actually referred to herself as his girlfriend. "I... I don't know how to dance like everyone here..." he admitted. It was true, he knew how to dance normal earth dances, but what everyone was doing here wasn't anything he'd seen before.

Allura took his hand and pulled him out onto the floor, "Me either. Ten thousand years is a long time to be out of the dance scene. Guess we'll have to try and figure it out together."

Lance smiled, taking her hands him his, "Yeah. I guess we will."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, hopefully it's okay even though I rushed a little bit...
> 
> ~ Sparkle


End file.
